1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit, and more particularly to a circuit for measuring inrush current.
2. General Background
At the moment a computer is powered on, there is an inrush current in the power supply of the computer. If the inrush current is too great, the power supply is easily damaged, so the power supply needs to be measured before being used with the computer.
The tester often uses a public alternating current source as the test electrical source. But the public alternating current is unstable and variable, so the measurement of the magnitude of the tested inrush current is not reliable. In this situation, the tester may not be sure the power supply meets performance standards. The tester must repeatedly measure the power supply to be sure it can withstand the inrush current without damage. This is a time-consuming and imprecise procedure.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit for measuring the inrush current more precisely and without costly repetition.